Mushroom Garden Deluxe
Mushroom Garden Deluxe is the 3rd game in the Mushroom Garden series. It was released by Beeworks Games for both iOS and Android in July 2012. Differences from other Games In Deluxe the importance of the Logs is increased and each Log has its own unique Library with different funghi to collect. A Request system was added to the game, by completing the requests you can get rewards and unlock features. The Library has been changed to include a Bronze, Silver and Gold medals which can be obtained by collecting a certain number of each funghi. Having a Silver Medal also unlocks the Touch Library feature which allows you to view and interact with the Funghi in question. The collection box also doubles as a room, showcasing the latest funghi you've harvested. A variety of furniture for the room is available. You can lock funghi in place for a scene. BGM (Background Music) several funghi related tracks created by '''Toshiko Tasaki '''have been added to the game. BeeConnect - an online system with an achievements and a leaderboard has been incorporated into Deluxe (later removed). A Telecom feature - allowing you to while in-game check for updates and save your progress online. Events a major addition to Deluxe is the addition of events during which if you participate and complete the Requests you can obtain exclusive items such as the Colorful Log. Mold which didn't appear in Seasons returns in Deluxe, now with 3 different types (normal, big and red) and occasionally earning you rewards like NP or Disposables. Mold related Disposables like Mold Boosters (medicine making it easier for mold to grow) and Mold Spore (medicine causing Mold to grow on the Log) are also in the game. Funghi Breeding is a feature added which allows the growth of special funghi based on the funghi currently growing on the log, the funghi harvested, what disposable is currently being used, the level of the current log, the equipment being used, and/or the quests that have been completed. Funghi Log & Library There are multiple different Funghi libraries, with most being associated with logs. Some libraries require special items or breeding. Funghi can appear on different logs, have different appearances, have different catalog entries, and with some exceptions share the same overall data. "Dubbs" as an example appears on CLB and COL and therefore shares the same data, just different appearances. Getting a Gold Medal for "Dubbs" on CLB log entry will result in Gold Medal on COL log entry as well. Click each log's link to view the relevant libraries. Many Funghi appear in multiple games and therefore have their own shared entries. All contributions welcome! As of 9/20/2017, there are 640 unique Funghi within, but not exclusive to, Mushroom Garden Deluxe. There are now a total of 721 unique Funghi within, but not exclusive to, Mushroom Garden Deluxe. Secret Word "Secret Word" is a place where you can type in keywords provided on Funghi Paradise. You can get NP or items that can be used in the game by typing the correct "Secret Word". To access "Secret Word", go to Lab -> Telecom. On a computer, highlight the answers to view the text. On mobile, scroll to the right to view the answers. Halloween Log Quiz 2012.10.25 Fir Log Quiz 2013.12.17 Category:Game Category:Main